Celestial Arrow: OneShot
by Starlightx438
Summary: A life without Sasuke is something I don’t plan on experiencing." With love comes sacrifice, and Sakura never thought those words could be any truer, now.


**Celestial Arrow**

_One-shot!_

This is a SasuSaku one-shot, people! And SLIGHT NaruSaku ^.^ I'm

no big fan, but since I have a friend who loves them, I might as

well make one. Besides, I got bored and the ending kinda came to me

after I was reading Naruto. Yay for Shikamaru and Kurenai!

Uhm, it's in Sakura's point of view! J

**WARNING**~: Character death, serious depression, and a newcomer comes along. _Not_ for the faint hearted.

Yeah, I don't own SasuSaku nor Naruto. (:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night before he had to leave, I never thought things would take place like they did. He and I have been meeting secretly, and he's been telling me what he's planning to do. My teammates believe that they're so close in finding him and bringing him back home…

…but they're dead wrong.

On that night, underneath the full white moon, we met on the black lake, like we usually do.

"So, tomorrow's your big day," I managed to even whisper. We've been meeting here every night for the past year, and still, we remained a secret.

"Yes, it is," Sasuke replied back, taking my cheek in his hand. His hand was soft against my cheek as he stroked it evenly. I laughed a little because I was ticklish in my cheeks. I saw a smile cross his lips, which made my heart melt in joy.

"Will you…come back?" The thought struck me like a lightning bolt and I stood there frozen. Once I calmed down, I asked with a frown. For some reason, I already felt my tears. It was like…someone had wrapped vines around my heart and constricted it.

"I'll come back. I know I'm strong enough now," I hated this. I wanted to scream. I wanted to slap him awake and make him realize his sickening obsession.

"But…"

"Do you not believe in me?" His voice got rougher, like he was taking offense. His eyes narrowed slightly, darkening.

"I do, but I…"

"But, what?"

"I…can't say,"

"Sakura, you know that this is my purpose. You know I have to finish him off!" I took a step back, my eyes startled. My cheek became wet after a single tear fell down. I saw his eyes soften, and a frown appear on his face. Silence enveloped all around us in an awkward dance. I took a breath to say something, but his lips caught onto mine. We've done this before - kissing - but this could be the last and I was clinging to life. A life without Sasuke is something I don't plan on experiencing. His kiss was gentle but fierce-loving. There was no reason to explain the details of what happened next, but let's just say that we touched the sky together…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days went by like a blur. I went to the black lake every night, but he didn't show up. Not once. One day, when Lady Tsunade called me up, I didn't expect to hear what she had to say.

"Hello, m'lady," I said, bowing my head when I entered. "You called for me?"

"Sakura, we need to talk. Have a seat," She said, folding her hands together. Her eyes had an intense look of seriousness, like whenever she had an important conference.

"What's the matter?

"I really believe you and your teammates should stop trying to trail down your ex-teammate," Confusion struck my head when she finished her sentence. What the hell did she mean by that?

"Lady-sama? What are you talking about?"

"Uchiha's dead, Sakura." Her emerald eyes closed as my world came crashing down on me in a split second. He's dead? I couldn't think, nor breathe. But it felt like my heart disappeared. No, more of someone stole my heart and used a paper bomb to destroy it. Everything that was just said pretty much was too much. My knees gave out as I felt my entire body shake with remorse.

"Sakura, you're free to take the day and think things over a bit," I heard milady say with compassion.

"Yes, milady. Thank you, milady," I knew taking the day off would be a good idea, since she never lets people do unless they have an emergency. In this case, it's trying to cope with this new information.

As I left milady's office, I decided to take a small stroll. My feet lead me to the place where I tried to stop him from going to that snake.

"You're still annoying." I felt his voice against my ear as my lips parted to gasp. The entire memory flooded through my mind with a painful pulse. The wind blew into the green leaves that shuffled in their stems. The noise brought no salvation and drove me to my own tears. The tears just kept rolling down, one by one. The wind's loud roar blocked out my sobs, so that no one could hear me. Suddenly, a drop of water splashed against my hair, and another, and another. It wasn't long until the sky darkened and rain began to fall. I couldn't help but to cry more, and feel a black hole swallowing me whole. I couldn't save the one I loved most from himself, nor from others. I should have tried harder that night, like my instincts told me to. I, honest to Heavens, failed in my purpose. It's been taken away from me, and now there's nothing for me to even care for, appreciate. This time, I really felt, and believed, that I was alone in the world. And honestly, I now was. I was going to live my life inside an empty hole; deep within this bleak abyss.

The next month really just hit me like a baseball bat. Everything didn't matter, and it was all a distant memory. Thought something especially weird happened. I was starting to forget things when I went for a walk with my teammate. Birds were chirping and I could tell that a certain blondie and I were getting a closer friendship. We were talking about a mission we recently completed when from out of the blue, my head began to feel funny and my vision was becoming crazy. I felt dizzy, and inside my brain, I was going crazy. Inside me, my stomach in particular, I could of sworn something moved. The next thing I realized was that Naruto was next to me and I was in a hospital bed.

"Oy! You alright?!" He practically yelled in my face. My head still hurt and the pulse was obnoxious.

"So, Miss, are you a healthy, 15-year-old?" A man in a white coat asked me. I presume he's the doctor. I simply nodded my head to his question.

"Have you been feeling nausea lately? Anything? Besides today?" I shook my head. The doctor scribbled some notes on his clipboard. He then looked at me sincerely and shocked me with his words.

"Ma'am, you're going to have a child in late October," My eyes widened at his words. He looked over me and at Naruto.

"Father?" His cheeks deepened to red in a matter of seconds.

_**Five Hours Later**_

I stood over his grave outside the village, in the forest. I made this for him a day after I heard the news. I just had to, in some sort of way.

"There you are!" Naruto's voice appeared out of nowhere from behind me. I looked at him and tried to glare.

"What's with that sad look?" Oh, forget it. There was no way I could glare. Naruto touched my shoulder and tried to smile.

"It's _his_, isn't it?" He whispered, motioning over to the grave. I nodded, a slight hiccup in my breaths. I didn't want to cry right then.

"Well, I can say that we're growing up, Sakura-chan,"

"How so, Naruto-kun?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're fifteen now, and completing extraordinary missions. And for you, you're starting a new beginning…" He trailed off his last sentence, but quickly regained his thought. "We can't be kids anymore, now." His short and sweet words put a smile on my face. As I sat on my knees, my hand trailed down to my now bulging stomach. Naruto was right, and peace made its way back to me in human for. I had nothing to worry about from the beginning. All is now well.

~~~**FIN**~~~


End file.
